


Dream a little dream of me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:07
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: An alternate ending to Episode 10 'Dream a little dream of me'. Very short, and slightly squidgy to quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Yes, it's very short and quick... But I couldn't be bothered doing a really long story, it's easier to make it short and sweet.

  
Author's notes: The Sam/Female Character is very brief. Quickly written, so if you see mistakes, please tell me!  


* * *

“Dean, you can’t sleep!” Sam snarls.

 

“Well we can’t find him out here, so I’ll draw him to me!” Dean replies.

 

“Dean, you can’t!” Sam gets frantic.

 

“I can handle it.” Dean says getting comfortable and falling asleep easily seeing as he hasn’t slept for three days.

 

Sam takes out the drink of Dreamroot and takes some of Dean’s hair, downs it and falls asleep.

 

The world he awakens in is dark and gloomy, a small dank room. It smells old, musty… Sam moves around, ‘Dean.’ He asks, he can’t see his brother anywhere. He walks to a door and finds himself in a bright cheery land.

 

He sees a gloomy corner to the dream, he sees himself sitting with Jessica, and a young boy eating a beautiful lunch.

 

He finally finds Dean. Dean who runs up to the gloomy corner and screams, yells and breaks the hologram. ‘Why? Why is this all I dream?’ He screams not seeing Sam.

 

He walks off. Sam goes to follow, a long winding path, overgrown and dark. Angry music follows Dean, a large cloud filled with rain. Suddenly Sam’s in awe, Dean’s stopped at a cliff. Dean sits on the edge, his feet over, dipping into the water, beautiful crystal clear water that at the touch goes green.

 

Then the cloud rips itself open and drenches Dean. Another Sam appears in the water, swimming his way through the green water, turning it clear again.

 

He reaches the edge and pulls himself out and sits next to Dean. Dean reaches over to the hologram and it flickers at the light touch. ‘Sam…’ Dean breathes, voice full of pain.

 

The hologram flickers and disappears. ‘Dean…’ The real Sam says. Dean turns around.

 

‘Sammy!’ Dean gasps, he jumps up, suddenly dry and hugs his brother. ‘I killed him, but I can’t wake up…’ Dean tells him.

 

‘What’s with all the me’s?’ Sam asks.

 

‘I love you, Sam. More than a brother, and I know you couldn’t understand…’ Dean whispers, the cloud coming back. Sam leans down and captures his older brothers lips in a chaste kiss.

 

‘Don’t think I don’t understand. Wake up, Dean.’ Sam says.

 

“Oof.” Dean gasps waking up. Sam blinks and they look at each other.

 

“You okay, Dean? Do you remember your dream?” Sam asks quickly.

 

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t remember any of it…” He says quietly. “Did you go digging around?” He asks suspiciously.

 

“No…” Sam replies before leaning over to whisper, “You showed me everything.” And kisses Dean softly, telling him he loved him too.


End file.
